


Just One Yesterday

by vavfree



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Online Friendship, Tiny bit of Angst, Troffy - Freeform, this is my first fic forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavfree/pseuds/vavfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott and Smith are childhood friends, until they're not. Then they reunite in a strange way, without knowing it's their long lost childhood BFF, until they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems super short but I wanted to split it into chapters for timeline reasons. It is a work in progress and hopefully I can finish up the next parts soon. Thanks for reading!

It’s really easy to make friends when you’re a kid. There’s no first impressions, no awkward stages of friendship, no bullshit. You show each other your toys, brag about the new video game you got, watch cartoons together. It’s even easier when you live right beside each other. Alex Smith and Chris Trott lived beside each other, and they had this friendship. The kind of friendship where people who know them can’t see one boy without the other. Where if a parent doesn't know where their child has gone off too, it’s inevitable that one is at the others house. The boys got along effortlessly, Alex sharing his army toys and Chris bringing over his game console. It felt like they didn't need anyone else in the world, and that they would be best friends forever. 

However, this wasn't the case. When Alex and Chris were 8, everything for the boys changed. Chris noticed a different attitude in Alex, he seemed quieter, less willing to mess around like they always had. Suddenly play time had a whole different feel to it, and Chris wasn't happy about it. As time went on, they didn't hang out as much. One day Chris walked over to see if his friend wanted to play some video games, but he simply just said he couldn't, closed the door and left Chris on his front porch wondering where their friendship had gone. 

He stopped wondering when Alex’s family invited Chris’s family over for dinner. It was the first time Chris had been in his house since his friend started acting weird, and now he understands why. There was boxes everywhere, full of belongings he once saw in their place and lived in. Walking through his house, everything seemed empty. The memories with his best friend were now just empty rooms, waiting to be filled with another family. As they ate dinner, Alex’s family explained that Mr. Smith got a job in a different city and that they couldn't afford to commute there. Chris wanted to argue about how unfair that was; unfair to him, unfair to Alex, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to change it. He understood why Alex kept his distance, but at the same time wished he told him earlier. Chris told Alex while playing video games after dinner that he should just stay with him at his house, but they both knew that wasn't possible.

It seemed like time sped up during the days before Alex left, and suddenly the moving van was next door waiting to take his best friend away from him. They promised to call each other every day, Alex promising to tell him every detail of his new school, his new friends, keep him updated on the new games he gets. Chris holds onto hope as tight as he can, wishing that they really can be best friends forever. He hugs his friend goodbye, watches him get into the moving van and drive away from his house. The boys wave to each other until they can’t see each other any more. Now all Chris can do it wait for a phone call. 

/ / / / / 

The phone calls did come, and they were pretty frequent. Until they weren't. Until instead of every day, they were every other day. Until they were once a week. Always starting with Alex talking about his new school, his new friends. Trying not to seem jealous and sad, Chris always accepts his apology and encourages his story. He can’t seem to let go, even though he knows it will never be the same as when they lived right beside each other. When they could just walk over and be in each others presence. Chris did made new friends too, ones that were even almost as great as Alex. There’s still that empty space in his life though, even if he doesn't always realize it’s because of his now distant friend. Life goes on, and sometimes it goes too fast or not how they planned, but it still goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later, Alex meets someone new while playing Dota 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right off the bat I'd like to thank my best friend Nina for helping me write this chapter. I've never once played Dota or anything like it so she wrote basically all the parts with the game. Which is most of it. She's great and loves hatfilms so follow her tumblr (sorolas.tumblr.com) and her twitter (twitter.com/GRIMMONSAF). And while your at it, follow my tumblr! (roseqwartz.tumblr.com)
> 
> ENOUGH PROMOS-- I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's again, not the longest, but I do have a lot more planned. And I do have the next chapter almost done as well so ~*~ stay tuned ~*~. Thanks for reading!!

10 years later

It was Alex’s last day of school. He was so relieved to be done with exams and that the weather was now looking up. It had been a stressful year, applying to university and trying to keep up his grades so he could get in. Now with all of that behind him, he was looking forward to a relaxing summer. He arrives home, puts all of his books away for the summer and decides to play some Dota 2. It’s been his favourite game to let off steam lately, and since he is feeling particularly pent up with stress from exams, he joins a match.

It takes a while for others to join so he sits back and listens to background music. The notification to accept a new match echoes in his headphones. He mindlessly clicks accept, and proceeds to the hero selection. He instantly calls for attack damage carry, then clicks on Riki. Watching his team mates call lanes, he sees a player named ‘Trottimus’ type in the chat.

\-------------  
Trottimus: I’ll go support, but I’m honestly fairly new so I’ll try not to die as much lol  
alsmiffy: its alright mate, gotta learn somehow  
djh3max: yeah, just got him playing a few weeks back, still pretty shit though  
Trottimus: Hey! I’m not that bad  
alsmiffy: i guess we’ll see  
djh3max: hope he doesnt take ya kills mate. also ill go jungle since everyone GLADLY bestowed it on me gfy  
alsmiffy: k  
\-------------

A few minutes passed when the both teams loaded the game and started at their bases. Everyone bought their starting items and went to their called lanes. Alex gets a bit nervous having an unskilled support behind him, but hopefully he learns fast. He pans his camera to his support, watching the hero come slowly besides him. Going into chat, Alex decides to hit up this ‘Trottimus’ with the game plan.

alsmiffy: oi trottimus make sure to stand behind me  
alsmiffy: and when you go to poke make sure to ping me  
trottimus: Alright, thanks for the tips mate

Throughout the game Alex and ‘Trott’ (as he so clarified as preferring over Trottimus) chatted and strategized how they would deal with the opposing team. Alex went out of his way giving pointers and tips, making sure Trott was comfortable with his spells and skillshots. Alex reminds Trott that it’s hard in the beginning, and it might feel like he sucks, but eventually he will master the spells.

With Alex having tons kills and massive physical damage, he carried the rest of them in the team fights. Slowly him and his team pushed in the middle lane towards the opposing team’s base. They stretched out the game until the creeps won the game for them. Victory splashed on their screen, letting Alex give out a long happy sigh. Soon after the game stats come up, and everyone giving their gg’s and their ‘reported’ comments, Alex saw two friend requests awaiting for him. It was the two lads he chatted with in the beginning of the match, and since he liked the way they played, he decided to accept their requests.

Alex was feeling a bit dehydrated so he puts his status as ‘Away’ and walks out of his room. Getting a snack and something to drink, he thinks about how much he enjoyed playing with this ‘Trott’ guy. He doesn't usually like having to help newbies out so much, seeing as it distracts him from gameplay, but this guy was different. His support was a quick learner and it made it almost satisfying to see Trott succeed.

Walking back to room, he hears a notification Sitting back down in front of his computer he noticed that there is an unread message.

\-------------  
Trottimus  
Now Online!

Trottimus: Hey mate, I just wanted to thank you for being so helpful earlier. You really didn't have to go out of your way to assist me so much, but you did and I really appreciate it. We should play again soon, yeah? I had a blast.  
\-------------

Alex smiles to himself. He really does want to play again with his new friend, and wants to help him get better. There’s a feeling inside of him that says that they could be a great team.

\-------------  
alsmiffy: it was really no problem. i had fun too, i hope we can play again soon!  
Trottimus: I look forward to it alsmiffy. Is there anything else I could call you?  
alsmiffy: most of my friends call me smith, so you can use that if you’d like.  
Trottimus: Smith, sounds good. Have a good night Smith, I'm sure i’ll talk to you soon. :)  
\-------------

As soon as that message is sent, Trott signs offline. Alex sits at his computer for a little longer, just reading over the friendly exchange with his new friend. It gives him this bubbly feeling in his chest, but he’s not sure why. Alex has had quite a few friends he’s met over DOTA, but this one, like he said before, seems different. Shaking his head, he snaps out of his daze. It’s still pretty early in the night, so Alex joins up another match. He tries not to be disappointed when his support isn't as fun as the last.


End file.
